Sumpah Ini Somplak
by Ochandy
Summary: Kesimpulannya, siapa yang gila? Summary gaje, baca aja langsung *maksa / digiles Readers \ Dark Readers? Ke empang sono!


**"Sumpah Ini Somplak"**

 **~ (Boboiboy Version) ~**

 **'**

 **By : Ochandy/Ananda**

 **'**

 **Disclaimer : ©Boboiboy All Elemental**

 **(Animation Character From Animonsta/Monsta Studio)**

 **'**

 **Cerita dan konsep Ocha punya *sweet smile***

 **'**

 **Rate : T (Teens)**

 **'**

 **Genre : Humor Krenyes**

 **'**

 **Warning! Typo, OOC, GaJe, Aneh, Nyesel abis baca dan segala macam biang keringat(?) eh biang kerok lainnya.**

 **'**

 **Hello Ocha kembali bawa fic humor yang insyaallah kagak ada lucunya. Ocha sebagai author mau ngucapin "Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri" kan lebarannya bentar lagi, takut gak sempet ngucapin gitu *plaak..**

 **'**

 **O iya, disini (dalam cerita ini) yang kembar lima itu Boboiboy Taufan, Boboiboy Api, Boboiboy Air, Boboiboy Thorn sama Boboiboy Solar. Terus si Halilintar ama si Gempa dikemanain? Baca aja dah langsung.**

 **'**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **'**

~O.o.O~

 ** _Author POV..._**

Teriknya mentari membuat iman kelima pemuda ini hampir goyah. Mereka meneguk liur kering ke kerongkongan yang rasanya sudah terbakar.

Pemuda beriris biru shapire memandangi tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh beragam map berisikan data dan formulir pendaftaran. Begitu juga saudara kembarnya yang lain.

"Kak Taufan, masih lama lagi ya antrinya? Aku haus kak! H-A-U-S..." pemuda jingga yang memakai hoodie lengan pendek mengeluh, pasalnya sudah 3 jam mereka antri menjadi calon siswa baru disalah satu sekolah menengah pertama terfavorit di Pulau Rintis.

"Sabar kak Api... emangnya yang haus kakak doang? Air juga haus tau!" seru pemuda beriris biru aquamarine sambil menatap datar sang kakak.

"Woy sadar woy, masih puasa. Ini nih yang dinamakan godaan kesyetanan oleh guru kebenaran." ucap pemuda dengan rupa yang sama, memakai kacamata berserta hoodie yang trendy saat ini.

"Nah betul kata Solar, sekarang masih puasa kakak-kakak..." sambung pemuda berjaket hitam corak hijau dengan topi yang dimiringkan.

Hening...

Taufan celingukkan sendiri.

Api sibuk memainkan bola bekel di tangannya (kenapa mendadak ada bola bekel?).

Air terangguk-angguk menahan kantuk.

Thorn mengecek kembali formulir pendaftarannya.

Solar? Bocah narsis yang satu ini malah selfie sama kodok yang kebetulan nyebrang(?).

Cekrek...

Cekrek...

"Selanjutnya, Boboiboy bersaudara..." suara panggilan mengalihkan mereka.

"Ayo buruan!" Taufan menyeret(?) para kembarannya untuk masuk ke ruangan tes calon siswa baru.

~O.o.O~

"Permisi, kami calon siswa baru..." Solar membuka knop pintu.

"Masuk!" perintah suara nan serak dari dalam.

Kelima Boboiboy ini segera duduk dilima bangku yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Wahai calon murid kebenaran..."

"Eh? Kebenaran, serasa kenal saja dengan pak guru..." gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Mestilah... Aku kan Papa Zola! Kalian sudah melupakan aku? Guru kebenaran sepanjang masa?! Ish... ish..." guru berpakaian nyentrik nan ketat ala superhero itu berdiri menampakkan kumisnya nan panjang dan topeng merah yang menutupi area matanya.

"Loh? Bukannya pak guru ngajar di sekolah dasar? Kok sekarang ada disini sih?" tanya Taufan.

"Mestilah, pak guru ini guru multi-player... Jadi ada dimana-mana!"

Krik... krik... -_-

"Sekarang isi soal tes ini yang terdiri atas 5 butir soal dan kalian harus menjabarkan dengan benar jawabannya." guru nyentrik itu membagikan selembar soal pada masing-masing Boboiboy.

"Kerjakan dalam waktu lima belas menit. Kalau banyak betul lulus, kalau banyak salah pupus! Ada paham?!"

"Paham!"

Boboiboy Taufan, Api, Air, Thorn dan Solar memperhatikan lembaran soal yang dibagikan Papa Zola tadi.

"Soal macam apa ini?" ucap mereka serentak dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Kalian bingung apa soalnya? Mari kita baca!

1\. Jika kalian tidak bisa/tidak tahu/don't know/bahasa lainnya dalam menjawab sebuah soal ulangan/ujian. Bahkan kalian gak bisa mencontet. Apa yang akan kalian katakan pada guru yang mengajar kalian saat itu?

2\. Jika kucing jadi ayam, monyet jadi ayam, kambing jadi ayam dan semua binatang jadi ayam. Maka ayam jadi apa?

3\. Jika kalian anak kembar? Apa alasan kalian jika ditanya "Kok kalian kembar?".

4\. Coba sebutkan kesalahan yang terdapat pada lagu anak-anak berikut...

(Bangun pagi ku terus mandi...

Tidak lupa menggosok gigi...

Habis mandi ku tolong ibu...

Membersihkan tempat tidurku...)

Lirik bagian mana yang salah?

5\. Kalian pilih disiksa atau dianiaya?

Good Luck ;)

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku kira soal matematika kok? Lagian lagu anak-anaknya liriknya emang gitu kok!" jiner Thorn jungkir balik.

"Disiksa atau dianiaya? Kan sama aja kelles..." jiner Api menatap Papa Zola suram berbackground aura hitam hijau lumut.

"Kok kalian kembar? Mana ane tau kan ane bukan Tuhan." jiner Air memijat pelipisnya.

"Semua jadi ayam, berarti ayam jadi semua binatang dong." pikir Solar.

"Bilang apa ya kalau gak tau jawaban pas ulangan? Contet teman juga gak bisa. Haduuh." Taufan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Waktu sudah habis sekarang kumpulkan!" perintah Papa Zola.

Dengan penuh keraguan Boboiboy bersaudara memberikan kertas soal tadi. Semoga saja jawaban mereka benar, ya meskipun nyontet ke Solar.

Papa Zola memeriksa jawaban Solar seorang...

Jawaban soal menurut saya, Boboiboy Solar (note : jawaban kami berlima sama karena kami punya ikatan dan pemikiran yang sama) -

1\. Jika kalian tidak bisa/tidak tahu/don't know/bahasa lainnya dalam menjawab sebuah soal ulangan/ujian. Bahkan kalian gak bisa mencontet. Apa yang akan kalian katakan pada guru yang mengajar kalian saat itu?

Jawaban : saya sebagai murid yang berhati sutera (lembut) akan mengatakan pada guru tersebut kalimat ini...

"Maafkan saya Pak/Buk guru, saya sudah berusaha dengan maksimal, saya sudah belajar dengan giat. Tapi apa daya soal yang kalian berikan begitu menakjubkan (susah) maka dari pada itu, izinkanlah waktu yang menjawabnya."

2\. Jika kucing jadi ayam, monyet jadi ayam, kambing jadi ayam dan semua binatang jadi ayam. Maka ayam jadi apa?

Jawaban : Kucing jadi ayam, monyet jadi ayam, kambing jadi ayam. Nah kalau semua binatang jadi ayam berarti ayamnya jadi banyak. Soalnya populasi mereka meningkat drastis. Benerkan?

3\. Jika kalian anak kembar? Apa alasan kalian jika ditanya "Kok kalian kembar?".

Jawaban : "Kok kalian kembar?". Tanyakanlah kepada Tuhan yang berkuasa yang telah menciptakan kami kembar.

4\. Coba sebutkan kesalahan yang terdapat pada lagu anak-anak berikut...

(Bangun pagi ku terus mandi...

Tidak lupa menggosok gigi...

Habis mandi ku tolong ibu...

Membersihkan tempat tidurku...)

Lirik bagian mana yang salah?

Jawaban : Menurut saya, liriknya udah bener semua kok. Cuma kurang logis pas lirik "Habis mandi ku tolong ibu, membersihkan tempat tidurku." Bukannya abis mandi makai baju dulu ya? Kok malah langsung nolongin ibu? Gak malu dalam keadaan telanjang gitu? Ish... ish...

5\. Kalian pilih disiksa atau dianiaya?

Jawaban : kami memilih "Atau" karena kami tidak ingin disiksa/dianiaya.

Good Luck ;)

Thank :p

Papa Zola menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, bagaimana soal sesusah ini bisa mereka jawab? Padahal Papa Zola sudah berfikir seribu kali untuk membuat soalan aneh tersebut.

"I-ini hebat sekali... hiks... hiks... Selamat kalian semua lulus!" Papa Zola menghapus air matanya nan berceceran.

"Yeay kita diterima!"

~O.o.O~

Dengan penuh semangat mereka berlima keluar dari ruangan tes tersebut.

"Nah sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Thorn memandangi para kembarannya.

"Makan!" seru Api bersemangat.

"PUASA!" mereka -Taufan, Air, Thorn dan Solar- memandangi Boboiboy Api dengan death-glare maksimum.

"Hehehe..." pemuda beriris jingga ini hanya terkekeh.

"Pulang aja yuk..." ajak Solar yang disetujui oleh mereka.

Semua saudara kembar ini berjalan dengan penuh afmosfer hening. Tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap dari mereka.

Boboiboy Taufan bosan dengan suasana seperti ini, dia mencari ide lelucon yang mungkin bisa mencairkan suasana. Mata birunya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah melihat orang gila masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah barunya.

Ting!

Sebuah ide muncul. Taufan menyeringai jahil lalu berucap, "Hei kalian lihat orang gila itu gak?" tunjuknya.

"Iya, lihat... Emang ada apa?" ucap adik-adiknya serentak.

"Kayaknya itu orang juga daftar jadi murid baru." tak lupa cengiran maut Taufan tercetak di wajahnya, yang 'katanya' handsome *muntah jamaah.

"Kak Taufan sok tahu!" ucap Api.

"Mana ada orang gila sekolah!" sambung Air.

"Tau tuh, palingan kak Taufan yang gila!"Thorn ikut-ikuttan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok dia bisa dikatain orang gila ya?" tanya Solar.

"Mungkin otaknya eror." sahut Air datar.

"Ya namanya gila mau gimana lagi?!" kata Api dengan polosnya.

"Otaknya miring." sambung Thorn.

"Bukan..." seru Taufan lantang.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya mereka -Api, Air, Thorn dan Solar.

"Konon katanya..." Taufan berbisik ala dukun yang lagi nyeritaain kisah horor. Adik-adiknya mendadak sudah duduk rapi di hadapan Taufan lengkap dengan pop corn di tangan masing-masing(?) (dapat dari mana coba?)

"Dia dikatain gila gara-gara bilang 'belum' terus..." lanjut Taufan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Thorn tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya begini, misalnya orang ngasih pertanyaan atau pernyataan maka dia bilang 'belum' terus... Kalian paham?" tanya Taufan.

"O... jadi maksudnya orang nanya gini, mama kamu ada di rumah? Terus dia jawab belum? Gitu?" Solar memberi contoh.

"Ya kurang lebih begitu..."

"O..."

"Udah ayo pulang nanti keburu hujan!" Taufan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Sekarangkan cerah pe'a!" pekik saudara kembarnya yang lain.

"Eh?" Taufan berhenti lalu memandangi langit sejenak.

"O iya... Hari cerah!" gumamnya.

"Dasar gak peka!"

"Eh hubungannya apa coba?" tanya Taufan mendengar pernyataan adik-adik kembarnya.

"Ya sekali gak peka tetap gak peka..." jawab Solar dengan alis kiri yang terangkat.

"O gak peka ya..."

Brak... jeduaar... pletaak...

Terjadilah pertengkaran hebat diantara Taufan dan Solar.

"BERHENTI! INI JUGA KAK TAUFAN GAK TAU DI YANG TUA NGALAH KEK ORANG KAKAK EMANG GAK PEKA!"

"INI JUGA DEK SOLAR, MENTANG-MENTANG PALING BUNGSU GAK TAU LAGI NGELAWAN SIAPA!"

"BERHENTI!"

Api, Air dan Thorn berteriak dengan aura mencekam, membuat Taufan dan Solar menelan ludah.

"E... eh... ampun trio A.T.A, kita kan cuma bercanda. Iyakan Solar?" Taufan menyikut pemuda berpakaian modis itu.

"Gak... itu tadi serius!" Solar berjalan mendahului Taufan.

"Eitts... maaffan dulu!" hadang Air.

"Gak mau! Kecuali kak Taufan yang duluan minta maaf..." Solar merajuk seraya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh kok aku, kan yang mulai duluan kamu!" ujar Taufan tak terima.

"Yang ninju duluan siapa?"

"Aku..."

"Yang ngatain hari bakalan hujan siapa?"

"Aku.."

"Yang paling tua siapa?"

"Aku."

"Jadi?" Solar menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melirik Taufan tajam.

"Aku yang harus minta maaf..." Taufan memutar mata malas.

"Anak pinter." ejek Solar.

"Ya udah, maafin kakakmu ini." ucap Taufan jengkel.

"Udah dimaaffin belum?" tanya pemuda bermata biru ini.

"Belum!"

"Masa? Pasti udah dimaafin kan?" tanya Taufan tak percaya.

"Belum!"

"Nanti kakak beliin es krim deh. Udah dimaaffin belum?"

"Belum!"

"Kakak beliin tongsis, udah diterimakan maafnya?"

"Belum!" Solar mempercepat langkahnya, Taufan masih berusaha meminta maaf sedangkan Api, Air dan Thorn hanya pasrah menunggu mereka baikkan.

"Udah dimaafin?"

"Belum!"

"Maafin kakak dong, nanti semua yang Solar minta kakak beliin asal gak lebih dari 100 ringgit. Udah dimaafin kan?"

"Belum!"

Mendadak Taufan menyeringai.

"Kamu udah buka puasa?"

"Belum!"

"Mandi?"

"Belum!"

"Shalat Dzuhur?"

"Belum!"

"Eh, kira-kira kita udah nyampe rumah belum?" tanya Taufan terus memancing Solar.

"Belum!"

"Hwuaaaaaa... a..."

Tangis Taufan membuat Api, Air dan Thorn yang tertinggal jauh panik.

"Kak Taufan kenapa nangis?" tanya Thorn ke kakak kembarnya -Api dan Air-.

"Entahlah... ayo kita susul!"

Mereka bertiga segera menyusul saudaranya tadi.

"Eh kak Taufan kok nangis?" tanya Air.

"Iya, kok kakak nangis?" susul Api dan Thorn.

"Dari tadi kakak nanya dan ngomong sesuatu si Solar jawabnya BELUM melulu. Kakak gak nyangka Solar ternya juga orang gila. Gak nyangka kakak ternyata adik kesayangan kakak ini gila. Aku gak nyangka ternyata saudara kita ini GILA. Dari tadi ngomong BELUM terus. Hiks... hiks..." tangis Taufan meyakinkan saudara yang lain.

"Ternyata..."

"Kamu..."

"Gila..."

"Solar?"

"Hwuaaa... Saudara kita ternyata gila!" tangis Api mengguncang-guncang tubuh Solar, sementara pemilik tubuh itu hanya diam.

"A... a-aku gak nyangka... hiks..." Air menangis memeluk Thorn.

"Ayo kita kaduin ke sepupu kita..."

"Ayo!"

Mereka semua (kecuali Solar) bergegas pulang. Pemuda berpakaian trendy ini masih loading tentang ucapan para kakak kembarnya.

 _'Dari tadi kakak nanya dan ngomong sesuatu si Solar jawabnya BELUM melulu. Kakak gak nyangka Solar ternya juga orang gila. Gak nyangka kakak ternyata adik kesayangan kakak ini gila. Aku gak nyangka ternyata saudara kita ini GILA. Dari tadi ngomong BELUM terus. Hiks... hiks...'_

 **Loading... 20%**

 _'Ternyata kamu gila Solar?'_

 **Loading... 50%**

 _'Dia dikatain gila gara-gara bilang 'belum' terus...'_

 **Loading... 80%**

 _'Kamu udah buka puasa?'_

 _'Belum!'_

 _'Mandi?'_

 _'Belum!'_

 _'Shalat Dzuhur?'_

 _'Belum!'_

 _'Eh, kira-kira kita udah nyampe rumah belum?'_

 _'Belum!'_

 **Loading... 99%**

 **Loading 100% Complete...**

Mata Solar terbelalak lebar, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Cerita kak Taufan tadi tentang orang gila yang bilang belum menyentakkannya. Pemuda beriris bak cahaya ini sweer drop di tempat.

"WHAT? APAAAAA! WOOOY DAKU GAK GILA... AKU GAK GILA! KAN KAK TAUFAN NANYA YA AKU JAWAB! AKU TAK GILA WOY! HIKS... HIKS... HIKS..." teriak Solar menyusul kakak-kakaknya yang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"HIKS... HIKS... AKU GAK GILA!"

"HWUAAA... AKU GAK GILA!"

"HAHAHAHAHA... AKU GILA, AKU GAK GILA... AKU GILA... GAK GILA!"

"Ih tu abang kenapa ya?" bisik seorang anak perempuan kecil kepada temannya.

"Iya juga ya, ngomong sendiri dari tadi..." gumam temannya itu.

Dengan segenap keberanian mereka berdua menghampiri Solar yang teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Ih abang, cakep-cakep kok gila?" tegur mereka.

"Orang gila! Orang gila! Orang gila!" ledek mereka bertepuk tangan sementara si Boboiboy Solar masih berteriak frustasi.

~O.o.O~

Siapa sangka candaan Taufan saat itu benar-benar membuat sang adik -Solar- benar-benar gila.

Sudah empat bulan Solar ditangani oleh dua kakak sepupu Boboiboy bersaudara yang bekerja sebagai psikiater atau lebih dikenal dengan dokter spesialis jiwa.

Solar mereka rawat di Rumah Sakit Cinta Waras Pulau Rintis, pemuda yang trendy itu mereka tempatkan seruangan dengan orang gila lainnya yang bernama Gopal dan Amar.

Sebenarnya Solar sudah 'agak' waras semenjak ditangani kakak sepupunya itu. Namun suatu hari Gopal berbuat onar dan membuat Solar dianggap gila lagi. Berikut kisahnya...

•

•

•

Ciit... Suara gesekkan terdengar menggema di salah satu ruangan rawat khusus orang gila.

Nampak seorang pemuda berbadan tambun sedang mendorong sebuah meja menuju tengah ruangan.

Solar dan Amar yang sedari tadi bermain monopoli akhirnya gagal fokus mendengar suara gesekkan yang memekakkan telinga tersebut.

"Woy Gopal berisik!" tegur Amar.

"Tau nih, kita kan lagi main monopoli. Kamu ngapain dorong-dorong meja orang gila?" Solar menatap tajam Gopal. Namun nampaknya pemuda itu tak menanggapi ocehan Solar dan Amar.

"Woy orang gila denger kagak?" ulang Solar menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Lu kan juga gila!" sahut Gopal ketus.

"O iya aku lupa, kita kan sama-sama gila..." Solar terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mau kamu apakan meja itu?" tanya Amar.

"Lihat aja nanti!" Gopal menyesuaikan mejanya tepat ditengah ruangan.

Dengan sigap pemuda berbadan tambun itu naik ke atas meja membuat dua teman seruangannya panik. Akibatnya si Amar langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Ya elah pakai pingsan segala..." Solar tepuk jidat.

"Woy orang gila... Ngapain lu naik ke atas meja" tegur si Solar dari bawah sambil memperhatikan si Gopal.

"Enak aja lu ngatain gue gila, lu juga gila kali... Kalau lu gak gila, ngapain lu masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa?" kata si Gopal sambil melempar pandangan sinis ke arah Solar.

"O iya, kita kan sama-sama gila. Maaf gue lupa" ucap si Solar (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) seraya mengacungkan dua jari tanda damai.

"Trus, ngapain lu naik ke atas meja?" tanya si Solar keheranan melihat teman sesama gilanya itu.

"Hyaaa..." teriak Gopal merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Akulah sang matahari..." pekik Gopal histeris.

"Sadar woy sadar, matahari ada dilangit..." ucap Solar mengingatkan rekannya itu.

"Dilangit itu bola lampu pe'a. Akulah matahari yang menyinari bumi. Yang menerangi dunia dan seisinya. Akulah sang mentari hahahaha" teriak Gopal tertawa ala kakek lampir.

"Tuh kan si Gopal tambah gila" gumam Solar.

"Eh gila lu itu bukan matahari"

"Gue gak gila"

"Terus kenapa lu ngaku jadi matahari?"

"Gue emang matahari yang menerangi bumi anak muda"

"Dasar gila. Ih temen seruangan gue si Gopal tambah gila. Orang gila... Dasar gila"

"Lu yang gila"

"Lu gila"

"Lu yang gila Gopal.."

"Bukan, lu yang gila Solar.."

"Dasar gila"

"Gila..."

"Gila..."

"Oke dah, kita sama-sama gila" akhirnya dua sekawan itu mengalah dan mengakui kalau mereka sama-sama gila.

"Nah sekarang lu turun... Nanti jatoh kan gue disalahin" saran Solar.

"Gak, gue gak bakal turun. Nanti kalau gue turun yang menyinari Bumi siapa? Nanti Bumi gelap terus lo dikejar ama si Valak dalam gelap mau?" tanya Gopal membuat Solar bergidik.

"Gue gak mau dikejar si Valak. Tapi gue bakalan ngadu ke Dokter Halilintar sama Dokter Gempa, kalau lu naik ke meja terus teriak-teriak kayak orang gila" ancam Solar sambil berlari mencari sang Dokter.

"Ya udah ngadu sono, dasar orang gila tukang ngadu... Ngadu ke Dokter Halilintar ama Dokter Gempa mulu... Kan gue gak gila, gue emang matahari" teriak Gopal dengan GaJe.

~O.o.O~

Solar berlari sekencang mungkin mencari dua orang sepupunya (alias Dokter Halilintar dan Dokter Gempa).

Matanya menerawang seisi Rumah Sakit. Peluh mulai bercucuran di keningnya.

"Gue gak boleh nyerah, gue harus ngasih tau Pak Dokter kalau si Gopal makin gila!" tekadnya.

Solar terus berlari dan...

Bruuuk...

"Aduuh..." ringisnya terduduk setelah menabrak seorang laki-laki dewasa beriris ruby manik.

Menyadari orang itu adalah Dokter Halilintar, Solar segera bangkit dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf Pak Dokter... Solar gak sengaja..." ucapnya merinding. Why? Cause Dokter Halilintar adalah Dokter terseram dan terganas sedunia versi On The Sp*t /plaaak.

"Hn-," Dokter Halilintar hanya mendengus kasar dan membersihkan jas putihnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Dokter Gempa kok gak ada?" tanya Solar.

"Lagi ngurus pasien..." jawabnya singkat, Solar hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kamu ngapain keliaran?" tanya Dokter Halilintar dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Maaf Pak Dokter, itu... anu... errr..."

"Ngomong yang jelas!"

"ANU PAK DOKTER, SI GOPAL TEMAN SERUANGAN SAYA TAMBAH GILA...!"

"Gak usah teriak juga kali!" dengus Halilintar sebal.

"Maaf Pak Dokter..."

"Loh? Kan kamu juga gila, kok malah ngatain teman kamu tambah gila?" tanya Dokter muda tersebut dengan muka datar.

"Eh... Itu lain cerita pula! Yang ini benar-benar gaswat!"

"Gawat!" ralaat Halilintar, sementara Solar nyengir kuda dengan tampang gajenya.

"Bapak tahu kan si Gopal, dia tadi naik ke atas meja terus teriak-teriak kayak orang gila..." jelas Solar.

"Iya aku tahu si Gopal gila, terus dia teriak apa?" tanya Halilintar dengan sabar.

"Itu loh pak Dokter, masa si Gopal teriak-teriak dan ngaku-ngaku kalau dia itu matahari, kan gak mungkin pak. Wong matahari itu ada di atas langit, ya kan Dokter Halilintar"

"Iya matahari emang ada di langit. Kamu tambah pinter ya Solar" puji sang Dokter muda.

"Terimakasih Pak. Terus Gopal bilang tanpa dia dunia bakalan gelap gulita,karena dia kan matahari yang menerangi bumi. Dia salah kan pak. Dia bukan matahari, iyakan pak Dokter Halilintar" ulang Solar yang mendapat anggukkan dari Dokter muda tersebut.

`kayaknya si Solar udah sembuh deh, dia sudah bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah` batin Halilintar.

"Kamu benar Solar, gilanya si Gopal bertambah. Nah karena kamu mulai sembuh nanti akan Dokter pulangkan ke rumah"

"Beneran Pak Dokter?" tanya Solar dengan mata berbinar.

"Bener... Nah karena kamu sudah sembuh, suruh si Gopal diam ya... Terus suruh Gopal turun dari atas meja" titah sang Dokter.

"Kalau itu saya gak bisa Dokter" ucap Solar tertunduk.

"Gak bisa kenapa? Kan tinggal nyuruh Gopal turun doang..." kata sang Dokter dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kan tadi si Gopal udah bilang kalau dia matahari yang menyinari bumi, nanti kalau dia saya suruh turun matahari tenggelam, bumi menggelap. Kan ane paranoid sama kegelapan. Terus kalau bumi gelap kata si Gopal si Valak bakalan ngejar-ngejar kita. Takut ah pak Dokter" jawab Solar sedikit bergidik.

Krik... Krik... -_-

"Saya benarkan pak Dokter Halilintar?"

Krik... Krik... -_-

Seluruh warga Rumah Sakit Jiwa langsung terjun bebas mendengar pengakuan seorang Boboiboy Solar.

 **Pertanyaannya siapa yang gila?**

 **Yang baca ini sambil ketawa sendiri Ocha jamin gila *tebar bunga bangke.**

 **Ini cuma cerita + rekayasa semata.**

 **Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang gila? Sayakah? Atau andakah?**

 **Kabooor... !**

 **Prang,pletak,jeduaar... Dilempar benda tajam.**

 **kabooom!**

 **Merunduk!**

 **Awas granat lewat...**

 **Jeduaaar...**

 **Ampuun mamak e... *tepar abis diserang Readers.**

 **Ih Readers mah parah... parah... parah...**

 **Kali ini ane bareng elemental beneran kaboooor!**

 **Tinggalkan review ya... ya... Awas granat meledak...**

 **KABOOOOM!**


End file.
